Elena Neves
Elena Neves was a rookie Rio patrol officer who assisted Luke Hobbs in tracking down Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner. She is personally requested by agent Hobbs as she has extensive knowledge of the favelas in Rio. She is now an American police officer suggested to be working alongside Hobbs. Early Life Elena was married to a Brazilian police officer who was murdered in the Favelas. Soon after his murder she joined the Brazilian police force. Biography Fast Five Elena is a member of the local police force in the favela. She is involved with the search for Toretto as Hobbs requests an officer who has knowledge of the area as well as the ability to translate Portuguese. Hobbs also believes that, due to her past, she is cannot be turned or bought by Reyes . During the chase scene, she has an opportunity to shoot Toretto, but elects not to. She retrieves a silver necklace the Toretto leaves behind - a necklace that belonged to Letty. When Dominick returns to take the necklace back from Elena, they reveal a bit of their past; Elena is a police officer because her husband, a former police officer, was killed in action at the hands of the cartel. At the end of Fast Five, she begins a relationship with Dominic. Since the moment they met it was quite obvious that they were attracted to one another. In the end they are seen together holding hands as they visit Brian and a very pregnant Mia Toretto. Fast & Furious 6 In Fast & Furious 6, she and Toretto are in a seemingly loving relationship, living together in a mansion. When Luke Hobbs visits Dom's mansion with photos of Letty alive and well, she urges Dominic to go with Hobbs to find Letty, claiming that if it were her late husband in the photos, she would go as well. While she sees almost no action during the film, she helps Jack (Brian and Mia's baby) escape to safety. At the end of the movie, she is seen with a police badge around her neck as she accompanies Hobbs with the delivery of full pardons to Dominic and the entire crew. Elena accepts that Dominic has chosen to be with his former love Letty as she is respectful of his family-driven values. She is also happy and willing to rejoin the police force (presumably alongside Hobbs), claiming that the police is "her family". Trivia *She developed feelings for Dom from the moment they met - assumably because of their grief connection *Actress Elsa Pataky is the wife of Chris Hemsworth; Hemsworth is best known for his role as Thor in Marvel's The Avengers *As of the end of Fast Five, she quit her job as a police officer to be with Toretto thus becoming a fugitive herself *In Fast Six it is suggested she has become a federal agent alongside Luke Hobbs Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Fast Five Characters Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Fast & Furious 7 characters Category:Agent Category:Heroes Category:Females